


Coffee, Lucky Charms, and Love You

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up/Make Up, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Sam wasn’t necessarily surprised to hear the window sliding open. It had been a long night and Dean had crashed on his couch, so it was entirely possible his brother had opened it for some fresh morning air. But as Sam rolled over and checked the clock he realized two things: Dean had gone to work two hours ago, and never in his life had he heard his brother crave fresh air in the morning. Sam sat bolt upright in bed. He was being robbed. Someone had broken into his apartment and he was being burgled at this very moment.AKA, Gabriel needs the good coffee, Sam has the good coffee, and both of them have Feelings





	Coffee, Lucky Charms, and Love You

Sam wasn’t necessarily surprised to hear the window sliding open. It had been a long night and Dean had crashed on his couch, so it was entirely possible his brother had opened it for some fresh morning air. But as Sam rolled over and checked the clock he realized two things: Dean had gone to work two hours ago, and never in his life had he heard his brother crave fresh air in the morning. Sam sat bolt upright in bed. He was being robbed. Someone had broken into his apartment and he was being burgled at this very moment. He leaped out of bed, ignoring that all he wore was an old pair of boxers that had seen better days and white socks. He cast about for a moment for something, anything, to use as a weapon. There was absolutely nothing. He slowly opened the bedroom door and crept down the hallway, managing to avoid the board that squeaked. He pressed himself flat against the wall and listened. Whoever it was was in the kitchen; he heard the fridge open and close. There was another sound. They were…making coffee?

Sam abandoned all stealth then, far more intent on finding out exactly who was stealing his quality coffee. As he rounded the corner, nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

Gabriel was in his kitchen.

Gabriel, ex-boyfriend who had walked out on him three months ago and who he hadn’t talked to since, was sitting his fucking kitchen making coffee and pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal Sam had never quite managed to throw out. Sam blinked a couple times, then surreptitiously pinched his thigh. Not a dream. Gabriel was sitting in his kitchen like he fucking belonged there, slurping at a spoonful of cereal.

“Gabriel,” Sam growled, though whether the growl was in anger or just because it was morning wasn’t entirely clear. Gabriel turned around and flourished a spoon at him, flinging milk droplets across the floor,

“Don’t look at me like that. I work the early shift and you’re the only person I know who would have the good coffee,” Gabriel said around the cereal still stuffed in his mouth. Sam sighed and rubbed a hand down his face,

“Gabriel, why the fuck did you break into my apartment at five in the morning?”

“I just told you, smarty pants. Also, I was pretty sure you’d be at the gym by now and you would never know I was here.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Which is why me working the morning shift is doubly terrible and I doubly needed that sweet caffeinated nectar known to mere mortals as coffee.”

“And the coffee stand down the street—“

“Is subpar and an insult to the name of coffee. Plus the line was forever and I forgot my wallet.” Gabriel ate another spoonful of cereal. Sam could only stare. If he had ever thought he would see Gabriel again, this would not have made his list of possible circumstances. A chilly wind blew in through the window and he suddenly remember his state of undress. Gabriel swallowed his cereal and whistled low,

“You could cut glass with those nipples, Sambo.”

Sam groaned but grabbed a t-shirt off the back of the sofa, pulling it on. By the time he pulled it down over his front, Sam was awake enough to fully process what was happening. He took a couple steps into the kitchen until he was only a few feet away from Gabriel,

“What are you doing here, Gabe?”

“I told you—“

“I know what you told me. But that’s not it. You broke into my apartment, at five in the morning, for a cup of coffee. You swore you never wanted to see me again. So I’ll ask again: why are you here, Gabriel?” Gabriel sighed, setting his bowl down. The coffeemaker beeped, indicating it was done, but neither of them moved toward it. Gabriel smiled, the sort of sad broken smile that didn’t really look like a smile at all,

“We’re really going to do this, huh? We can’t just pick up like nothing happened and go from there?”

“It’s been three months, Gabriel. No, we can’t just ‘pick up like nothing happened.’”

“Fine,” Gabriel hopped off the counter where he’d been sitting and though he was now even shorter, at least he was standing on his own two feet, “I’m here because I missed you. I missed your stupid coffee, I missed your stupid morning breath, I even missed those stupid green smoothies you always shoved in my backpack when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

“You mean like the one you threw at me as you left?”

“Yes, like that one. I missed you.” Gabriel looked at Sam, waiting for something, anything, as a response. Sam was as easy to read as a brick wall.

“You said you hated being my boyfriend. That you only did it because I was easy to fuck and easy to keep.”

“I kept you even though you’re a high-maintenance bastard and a damn prude. You walking out here right now is the most skin I saw on you, ever.”

“Ignoring how that’s a damn lie and you know it, you said that I was too boring for you.”

“You’re grounded. Whereas I’m just a hot mess who can’t put down roots to save his soul.”

“Mhm,” Sam said. He considered Gabriel. Everything Gabriel had said, it had hurt. He’d known most of it wasn’t true, even when Gabriel had been at the door screaming at him with a duffel bag of his stuff at his feet. It felt good to hear Gabriel take it back nonetheless.

“Why did you leave? No jokes, no bullshit,” Sam said. Gabriel sighed, kicking around a couple of crumbs on the floor. Sam waited patiently. He’d always been able to outwait Gabriel, and this was no exception.

“I was scared,” he said without looking at Sam.

“Scared of what?” Gabriel had never struck Sam as the kind who would scare easy.

“Of you.” That threw Sam for a loop. He knew he could be a fairly intimidating individual if someone was being a genuine asshole, and he’d used that to his advantage whenever he saw a guy who wasn’t quite grasping the concept of ‘no’. But in all the time he had dated Gabriel, he couldn’t think of a single moment that he’d scared Gabriel, at least not on purpose.

“Come again?”

“I was scared of you. Because…fuck it, because I have _feelings_ for you. Like, stay-together-forever kind of feelings. Grow-old-and-die type of feelings. And that’s some heavy shit, you know? And we’d only been dating for six months—“

“Seven months, asshole,” Sam griped. But he understood. And he definitely hadn’t missed ‘have feelings’. ‘Have’. As in, Gabriel still had those kind of feelings. Sam sighed and stepped forward until he had pulled Gabriel into a hug. He was pretty sure Gabriel’s nose was squished against his chest, but Sam didn’t really feel bad about it.

“Did it never occur to you that maybe I have those feelings too?”

“Of course it did,” Gabriel said. His words sounded slightly mushed together. Sam loosened his hug, now thoroughly confused.

“So you know if you said anything, I’d be right there with you.”

“I kinda figured. But isn’t it still scary? Thinking of living with the same person forever? Like, this is it. This is who I love and will love for the rest of my natural-born life.”

“Of course it’s fucking terrifying,” Sam said, rolling his eyes, “It scares the shit out of me. But don’t think about it like that. If you are where I am, that means a whole lifetime of watching shitty movies and mocking the hell out of them. A whole lifetime of doing stupid shit like Nerf gun wars in the house. A whole lifetime of pranking Dean and Cas. Gabe, we get a whole lifetime to hang out. And if we happen to be stupidly, grossly in love while doing so, that’s kind of the icing on the cake.”

Gabriel was still for a moment, staring into Sam’s chest with a faraway look in his eye. It took a couple seconds, but then he looked up at Sam like he had just understood the secrets of the universe,

“Holy shit you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Sam said, sounding exactly as condescending as is humanly possible when you are stupidly in love with the person you’re talking to. Gabriel punched Sam’s arm,

“Shut up and reach me down one of the big coffee mugs.”

“Are you sure you can’t grab it yourself? I think there’s still a footstool beside the fridge.”

“You’re an overgrown human or an undersized giant, Hagrid. Now hand me the fucking coffee cup.”

Sam reached up and grabbed it, handing it to Gabriel with a kiss,

“For the record, I love you too.”

“I said no such thing! That’s a trick of your imagination, you definitely said ‘I love you’ first.”

“I did not, because I know if I had you definitely would have Han Solo-ed me because you’re a fucking troll,” Sam said, grabbing his own coffee cup. Gabriel considered it for a moment,

“Okay, that’s true, but only because I know you would have appreciated it, ya fucking nerd.”

“How about we just agree that if anybody asks, we said it at the same time, okay?” Sam said. Gabriel nodded before standing on his tip toes and dragging Sam’s face down until Gabriel could kiss his lips. Both of them knew that if anyone asked, the other person definitely said it first.

 


End file.
